1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having latching function.
2. Description of Related Art
A laptop computer includes a main body and a front cover rotatably connected to the main body. In order to avoid the improper opening of the front cover while being carried a latching assembly is set between the main body and the front cover. However, the structures of the existing latching assemblies are complex and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.